The God
by brockarot
Summary: Summary? Read to find out. This is a basically OP later on Godlike Saiyan fic. The character will be made up and Goku will be Kakarot and evil, YAY! The start will be slow like with my other fics, so bear with me here. You may not see the crossover for a little while, but believe me it is planned. Read 'n review people! 'Cause your ideas really help me! :D (Think of crime as evil!)
1. The Beginning of a God

**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what's on your mind.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Flamers though, will** **be deleted.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, because if I did Naruto would be godlike and take over the world and Sasugay would die. (Sorry if you find that 'Sasugay' comment insulting or to go under rated M instead of T, I just hate that guy) I also definitely don't own dragon ball, dragon ballz, dragon ball GT, or dragon ball super, because if I did, well, lets just say it would mostly feature an evil Vegito flying around and messing up multiverses.**

 **Ooooh, actually that's a good idea for a fanfic, thanks me!**

 **XD, anyway, ENJOY! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today, October 10, is a very fateful day. This very day, when the village hidden in the Leaf is totally at peace, suddenly, everything stops. People shiver and people scream. Why? Because they are currently looking up at the Kyuubi, the most powerful tailed beast.

The Kyuubi smirked at the cowering people, citizens and Shinobi alike. Kyuubi lets out a mighty roar, before continuing on doing the thing that it was doing before it roared- destroying Konoha.

The Kyuubi growls menacingly when it sees Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki appear in front of it. Kyuubi is about to attack but before it can it is wrapped in chains, presumably by Kushina. Kyuubi just smirks in amusement before letting out a mighty yell, finally noticing the baby in Hiruzen's left arm. Kyuubi struggles to break free, to no avail.

Meanwhile, with Kushina, Minato, and Hiruzen-

"Minato! I shall do the sealing process! Not you!" Hiruzen shouts at Minato determinedly. "No, old man, you will not die! I shall die! I'll leave Konoha i your hands!" Minato protests.

Hiruzen sighed before gaining an I'm-Gonna-Trick-You look in his eyes. "Minato, focus! The Kyuubi is escaping the bindings!" and funnily enough, Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of Konoha, The Yellow Flash, turned to look at the Kyuubi in panic. By the time that he realized that the Kyuubi had not escaped, and that Hiruzen had tricked him, it was already too late. Hiruzen had already went through all of the hand seals and called the Shinigami.

Minato shouts, "Oy, Sensei!" frantically, and very worriedly. Hiruzen coughs, and then utters his last words before death, "I leave Konoha to you, Minato. I bet that you wish that you were dead to get sweet relief from the most evil of evils….PAPERWORK!" (Lol)

Minato shouts, "Nooooo, Old Man! Don't leave all of the paperwork to meeeeeeee!" (Lol) Minato then glares at the baby that he is currently holding. It has dark black eyes, and Black hair that defies gravity and sticks up like flames. Minato throws Koto to the ground in anger, not being gentle at all. "You! It's your fault that sensei died, Kyuubi!" MInato shouts.

Kushina also sends a disgusted look at the baby before spitting on it and then, with hate and anger, both Minato and Kushina kick the baby not one hour old.

Minato and kushina then throw Koto into a bush, and sent him one last hateful glare before going back home to their OTHER children, a 10 year old Naruto, a 14 year old Nimato, an 8 year old Kushi, and an 8 year old Kina. Their only children, as far as they are concerned. They were both so angry that they didn't even notice the dark brown almost black furry appendage sticking out of their supposed son's back.

2 years later

A 2 year old Kotiz is seen running around in a very dense forest. Kotiz looks worse than an animal. He has on dirty, black pants, and a dirty, black pair of pants. Those clothes were once yellow. He wears no shoes. His hair is now red. A unique thing about him is that he has a lightning-shaped birthmark under his right eye. He also has He is currently hunting. Kotiz suddenly senses the 'aura' (Kotiz does not yet know what Chakra is) of an animal that is nearby. He immediately stops running and jumps into a tree that was right next to him.

A black tiger suddenly jumps out of a bush. Kotiz clicks the button on his black scouter. BEEP! A number appears on the scouter in saiyan language, reading, {LTM} (25). The young saiyan flicks his tail in total arrogance as he smirks and says to himself out loud,"Hmph. What a pathetic power level. I'll finish you off quickly. I'm really hungry right now!"

Kotiz quickly jumps right at the tiger. The tiger looks startled for a second at it's supposed next victim's boldness, before it shook off it's surprise and swiped at the incoming saiyan, aiming for a quick kill.

To the tiger's surprise, the little child dodges the swipe with ease and then counterattacks by swinging his fist at the tiger's head. The tiger had no time to dodge or block and so it fell dead on impact. Kotiz smirked arrogantly once more. He kicked the dead carcass, before devouring the tiger.

Kotiz then rechecks his power level. His power level was absurdly high for someone who's below a toddler. After all, he _had_ been born with an elite power level of 35. BEEP. "Hmph. So,it seems like my power level is now 145. High for my age, but still insufficient." Kotiz says out loud to himself before pausing, hitting his scouter and then doing a complete 360.

Kotiz was amazed and angry at the same time when he found out that there were over 2,000 people that had a power level higher than his. Amazed because that meant that he'd actually have some challenges, and angry because it was a big hit to his pride that a mere human could be stronger than him.

2 weeks later

Kotiz was still smirking arrogantly, even as he was tortured. He had chakra chains strapped to his wrist. He looked like he had been very malnourished, but he still smirks. His capturers finally stop torturing him and give him some rest.

As he drifts off to sleep (He refuses to call it unconsciousness), he thinks about the events that led him to be there.

Flashback-

Kotiz was just jumping through the forest, like usual, when, suddenly, a mob of 10 ninjas appear out of some bushes. They all seem to be Jonin. The leader shouts,"Oh? So, will you lookie here. we have a kid wandering all by himself in a forest.

" All of the ninja snicker as the leader continues, "Well, we _were_ looking for a new punching bag. Guys, tie him up! We're bringing him with us." The other ninja once again gave cruel smirks, meaning that they absolutely loved to torture. The leaf ninja appear behind him and knock him out swiftly.

Flashback End-

Kotiz knew that he could easily break the chakra chains, but he didn't, because he knew of his saiyan heritage. He knew that each time he was beat to almost death and then healed, that he would get a lot stronger. So he just waited. And now, he is ready to get out and start his mission.

1 hour later, Kotiz suddenly breaks out of the chakra chains with a burst of chi. He then scans the area for the power levels of the Jonin that captured him, ignoring the medic nin in front of him for now, since she only has a power level of 55. '{LTM} 230, 266, 245, 239, 289, 291, 305, 318, 340, 390. Ha, I can beat them.' He then finally looks up darkly at the medic nin that had just finished treating his wounds.

The medic nin cowers in fear, as Kotiz forms a ball of chi in his right hand and then throws it at the ninja. The chi ball completely obliterates the medical ninja. Kotiz smirks darkly, before picking up his scouter that was placed conveniently next to him. He puts the scouter on his face and then measures his own power level. "Hm. Only 480? How Pathetic. Oh, well. Time to begin the carnage!" Kotz says to himself as he smirks darkly.

All throughout that night, the terrified screams of the torturers Kotiz are heard as he mercilessly kills them. 'Hmph. That wasn't enough. And my power level isn't enough yet. There are still over 100 humans with a power level over mine! Oh, well. I'll destroy villages and train too." Kotiz thinks to himself as he blasts the building that he was tortured in into bits.

1 month later

Kotiz flew above the peaceful village that didn't know that they wouldn't live to see the next day. He smirked arrogantly and then cupped his hands to his side and shouted, "DIE, PATHETIC HUMANS! KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!' As soon as Kotiz finished his shout, a huge black beam of Chi blasts out of his hands, right down into the middle of the village.

The beam crashes down to the Earth and a big explosion is heard. Dust kicks up and nothing can be seen of the village for a little while. A few minutes later, the dust clears, and only a terrifying scene is left to behold. The village had been destroyed, totally decimated, ruins were everywhere, along with a lot of corpses, which had fortunately not been vaporized. Kotiz smirks arrogantly as he does his now signature tail flick. His tail, which had used to be a very dark brown, is now pure black, pitch black. "Whew." Kotiz says to himself, looking down at his 'work.' "That was so fun!"

Kotiz now clicks the button on his scouter, and then he frowns. "WHAT!? There's a Power Level of 1000 that's near by! I need to-!" This is all that he can get out before he is knocked to the ground by a spinning axe kick. "Ugh." He groans as he slowly rises back up.

When he gets back up he spots the reason for his pain. A man, with jet black hair travelling to his back and pale skin. He has a very snake like neck and fang like teeth. Strange purple markings encircle his face as he stares at Kotiz with his yellow and black slit pupil eyes.

The man just stands there, and Kotiz takes this as a sign to attack. Knowing that he can't outrun his foe, he charger right in. Punch after punch, kick after kick, all he ever got for his effort way his enemy slightly moving by the smallest amount needed to dodge his attacks. Kotiz spits at the ground before checking his opponent's power level once again.

He gasps, ¨A power level of 1,145! But how can a mere human have such a high power level!" Kotiz slowly backs away from the man, who slowly walks toward him. Suddenly, the boy flies away, surprising the snake-like man. The man hisses and jumps, _actually JUMPS,_ to his current height of flying. The last thing Kotiz hears before he is knocked unconscious is the man cackling.

Kotiz wakes up slowly. He cautiously opens his eyes, knowing he is in enemy territory. Once his eyes are fully open, however, he is shocked at what he sees. He is currently in a tank of water, with a strange mask on that somehow kept him afloat. He looks to his left and sees many other children of varying ages in a similar state. He looks to be the youngest, though, the oldest being no older than probably ten years old. He attempts to break out of the chamber by powering up-But is shocked further when he is unable to. He growls and bangs against the tank, trying to break it with his bear fists instead. It doesn't even make a scratch. With a resigned sigh, he goes back to sleep, one last thought drifting into his mind before his dreamless nap. 'I will…...kill that snake dude. He will….pay for humiliating me.'

-Orochimaru POV-

Today, I was just wandering around in a small town near my village (Under henge, of course) when I suddenly saw a beam of light descend upon the town.

I'll admit, the only thing that saved me from a serious injury (Not death, I'm a Sannin!) was my years of experience and heightened instincts. I instantly deactivated the henge and summoned Manda. (My snake summon) I quickly got under the snake, and was beyond surprised when it instantly disappeared the moment after the light ended, showing how awesomely powerful it must have been. I had looked up to the sky, and, seeing someone there, I jump up and punch at it, although whoever it is dodges the attack swiftly.

Now close up, I could see that the person who executed that attack was a kid, naught even the age of three yet. Amazed, I let him attack me and see that he could take down any Jonin I could name.

I sigh when suddenly, after pressing the button of the device on his ear, his eyes widen and he flies off as fast as he can. I smirk maliciously and jump after him, catching him and knocking him out with a quick chop to the neck. 'Hum.' I think, 'He's dangerous, but has lots of potential, maybe he will survive my experiments.' I decide right at that moment that he will be one of my second try of child bloodline testing subjects.

Today, the day after I caught him, he wakes up, attempts to do something like he did yesterday to break out of the cage. (It's a reinforced containment cell with seals.) He then pounds on it with his bare fists for a good hour or two before realizing it's futile and going back to sleep. I motion for one of the scientists to inject the first needle, which will give him an elemental affinity for all elements.

I gasp in shock and childish glee as his body accepts the needle. I quickly order my men to put him back in the tank, thinking that he will wake up soon.

I am soon proven correct, as the moment he is back in the chamber, he wakes up, screaming in pain, and bangs on the glass even harder. He howls as his body starts to shine with a bright light. With one final scream, the light fades and he falls back in unconsciousness.

"Kukukuku. Good results, he survived. Test his elemental affinity." I command the lackeys who dumbly nod and obey. "Also, get ready the Sharingan bloodline for next week, the Mokuton for the week after, the Byakugan bloodline for the week after that, and the Rinnegan bloodline for the week after that. And, get me the DNA to turn him into the elements water, fire, and lightning. Kukuku."

-Back to Third Person (More Kotiz) POV-

Kotiz is seen hacking and coughing as he goes through the 8th week of being in the tube of water. Every time he woke up, he would wake up in terrible pain, and instantly he knew that the snake man did something to him, but he doesn't know what and that frustrates him to no end.

Around the 4th week, he attempted to stay awake to find out what he was doing, but for some reason he always fell asleep and didn't wake up until the man did what he did to him. Also, he noticed the other kids in the room dieing. 'Odd.' He thinks. Lately, they had been dieing a lot faster, though. And so, it's only him and a few other kids left alive.

Next Week-

Kotiz steels his nerves as the time come that they usually do something to him at, but nobody comes. In fact, the place feels like death. Kotiz smirks. 'Maybe the time has come.' he thinks. He quickly flexes his muscles and the tube breaks upon the force.

Smiling madly, his eyes sweep around his surroundings, looking for the only thing precious to him-his scouter. He finds it sitting on a table near his tube. He puts it on his head again, relishing at the great feeling of it being there again. He then scans his power level, curious to see whether he had grown stronger in the cages or not. {LTM}" (725) He stands there, surprised for a moment before smirking even more than he had been before.

"I have grown much stronger, good." He voices out loud. He laughs madly, although his mad laugh is cut short when one of the few other kids wakes up and bangs on the glass helplessly.

He smiles kindly at the boy, and then walks up to the tank. The kid lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back. Too bad for him, he doesn't notice the increasingly dark aura around Kotiz.

After destroying the kid with a quick ki blast, i destroy the other still live specimens as well. Can't risk that they survive and turn into a threat, seeing as the kid had a power level of 50, 10 times the average human! Which is still pretty pathetic, but worrying.

"I still can't kill that man, though." He growls lowly as he wander around the base trying to find the exit. "I must…..Train. Then, when i am ready, I WILL CRUSH THAT STUPID MAN TO BITS!" Kotiz rants out, ending with a shout. He then blasts off, grinning in a scary way.

Once he reaches a point where he's at a bird eye's view of the building, he charges up a Kamehameha. Only this time, it does more than just reduce the building to rubble, it completely destroys it, brick for brick, stone for stone, everything gets utterly annihilated by his attack. Yet, he frowns when he sees the effect. "My strongest attack should do better than that! It was supposed to atomize the building! Oh well, I guess that just means more training." He sighs and flies around, looking for a good place to train in.

After a while of searching, he goes to the city (more like the crater) that he had recently destroyed. Seeing as there are many pieces of buildings every here and there, He starts training, using the buildings as training dummies. 'Soon, snake man, very soon.

-1 month later-

An almost 2 and half year old Kotiz pants as he checks his power level, satisfied with the result of 1500, a high power level that beats some mid low class saiyan soldiers. "I'm still not the strongest on the planet, though. He frowns, remembering seeing power levels close to 2000 during one of his random scans. 'I will have to be careful of those.'

Locking onto the snake man's power level, he flies to him, noticing a few other noticeably high (still lower than his) power levels but ignores them.

-At the place-

Orochimaru chuckles at Tsunade. She glares at him with hate filled eyes before going back to the booze she had at hand. "What do you want, Snake!?" She shouts roughly at him.

He chuckles even louder, answering. "You see, Sarutobi used the shinigami jutsu to seal my arms. Please restore them, Tsunade." Tsunade glared at Orochimaru, the answer clear as day to be no. The snake man starts talking again, when suddenly Tsunade and him jump out of the bar, avoiding destruction just barely in time.

Kabuto, however, isn't so lucky. Due to his lack of experience, Kabuto wasn't able to get out fully in time. As such, he is buried by the building, although, a moment later, he comes out, seemingly only scratched a little bit.

When he comes to, he looks at his master, who is currently staring at the city just like Tsunade. When Kabuto looks up, he sees why they are staring.

The city, once to be the proud and pompous Tanzaku Gai, was now reduced to rubble, and looked like ancient ruins. There were not any bodies, just skeletons showing how devastating whatever caused this must have been.

"What HAPPENED out here?!" Tsunade shouts the question that they are all wondering. This question is soon answered a moment later when a figure flies down to the town ruins.

Orochimaru starts laughing once he sees the figure, but Tsunade just looks on confusedly. "What's going on, snake!" She shouts, not happy she's ignorant of who the person is. Even Kabuto seemed to know if the telltale widening of his eyes played true.

"Kukukuku, it's Kotiz. Welcome back Kotiz, so you did survive, I thought everyone died." Orochimaru half-answers Tsunade, half-addresses Kotiz.

Kotiz growls at Orochimaru but regains his composure and settles into an arrogant smirk. "I have become more powerful than you now, you snake!" He brags. Orochimaru simply laughs even harder, ordering Kabuto to capture Kotiz.

Kotiz quickly defeats Kabuto with an energy blast that vaporizes him. Gasping at the death of his best man, even orochimaru grits his teeth angrily. This makes an already arrogant Kotiz smirk more.

Orochimaru jumps into the fray almost immediately, bent on revenge. Kotiz dodges his punches and kicks much like orochimaru had done to him their first fight, before jumping up to dodge a leg sweep and nailing the snake in the face. Seeing the disadvantage in Taijutsu, Orochimaru jumps back and performs several blurred hand signs, sending a barrage of snakes at Kotiz.

Kotiz blasts through the snakes with a small ki blast and a yawn of boredom. He instantly appears in front of Orochimaru and knees him in the ribcage, sending him down to his knees.

"Ack!" Orochimaru shouts as he attempts to get up, only to have a boot firmly planted in his face, making him skid backwards several feet. Growling, Orochimaru summons Manda, ordering it to attack Kotiz, however, Kotiz tears through Manda like it's not even there, dispelling the summon and catching orochimaru by the face in his right hand quicker than a flash.

"Well, this fight turned out a lot like the last one." Kotiz says, squeezing his left hand a bit. Orochimaru screams out in pain. "But this time, I win, and there will be no mercy."

He throws Orochimaru up into the air, and before the snake can gain his bearings and dodge, he shoots a black beam of ki from his mouth, atomizing the snake much like he had done to his assistant.

With the deed done, Kotiz slowly turns around to stare at the only remaining person, Tsunade. "Hum, a power level of 1005. Insignificant compared to me, though." Tsunade crawls back in drunken fear as Kotiz gets in her face.

As soon as he gets close enough, he leans in, seemingly to hug her. She smiles and hugs back. Or, she would have if he hadn't put his left hand through her chest. She coughs and hacks, staring at Kotiz before falling to the ground with cold, dead, lifeless eyes.

"But she was a threat, and threats are eliminated." The deed of destroying the town and two Sannin finally been done, Kotiz flies off, wondering which town to destroy next, and how to get even stronger.

-1 month later-

The TV flares to life, showing the Shinobi News. The family of three watches the news peacefully together while eating dinner.

"...And finally, there is the Beast!" The family of normal people instantly perk up at the mention. Lately, a lot of small towns/villages had been destroyed. It wasn't very worrying, but worrying enough that whoever did it got placed in the bingo book as an A-Ranked criminal and has a bounty of 1 hundred thousand dollars. The thing is, the rumour goes that the person who does it is just a kid. Also, recently, some shinobi found the body of Orochimaru and Tsunade of the Sannin. Assuming that they must have fought to death, the bodies were buried.

"The beast has recently destroyed a slightly bigger village than usual. It's village destroy count right now is 12. Stay tuned for more about the monster of the elemental nations." The guy finishes talking. Not wanting their child to hear anymore than he already had (for he is only 7) the parents quickly rush the boy to his room and get back to the program just in time for the announcer to start talking about the monster again.

"Ah, back to the monster. Some say he's a demon or Jinchuuriki, but let me assure you that that is not true. He may be a demon, but he's not a Jinchuuriki. This has been confirmed by multiple ninjas at the crime scene. For now, we have no idea where he will attack next, but please beware because small villages without ninja are usually the villages that fall prey to it." The announcer finishes talking about the beast and rambles on, but the mother and father aren't listening anymore.

They are shaking in their boots, they live in a small town named Garyu and it has no military system; no ninjas. They look at each other and nod shakily before going off to tuck their son in bed.

-With Kotiz-

Kotiz walks out of the rubble of his latest destroyed village, smirking satisfactory. 'Hum, I think it is time.' He muses in his head and clicks his scouter. His power level instantly registers on the screen and his grin widens at the numbers. '1900, not bad. I'll soon be at 2000.'

He clicks the scouter once more and then flies off in a different direction to one of the huge populations. 'The highest power level at this big population is but a measly 1050! I will easily crush it!' He thinks. Little did Kotiz know, he was aiming to destroy one of the five hidden villages, perhaps the weakest, called Suna.

-A Few Hours Later-

Kotiz finally arrives at his destination after hours of flight. He wipes a drop of sweat from his brow and stares at the huge city in front of him. Suna truly was an accurate name.

Sand everywhere, everything is tan or yellow, wind whipping up in most place- Suna is a sand city! Kotiz doesn't even go for stealth. When the gate guards see him and ask for a ticket, he doesn't ask them and simply kills them by ripping their heads off his his bare hands. They don't even have time to react before they die.

The next thing he does is blow down the gate with a fairly sized ki blast. Deciding that he didn't want to do the troublesome thing (Nara much) of searching for their Shinobi, he chucks another ki blast at the center of the city, almost completely annihilating everything there.

He doesn't have to wait another second before dozens and dozens of Shinobi appear in front of him. He clicks the scouter and scans their power levels. 'Peh. Pathetic, none are higher than 550. This will be easy." He proceeds to blow through the first Shinobi, and then go in for round two.

The enemy shinobi don't appreciate this and send elemental jutsu attacks back at him. He smirks and takes them head on, tanking them. The shinobi, however, don't notice this and think they won. They cheer in victory.

"Don't underestimate Suna!" One yells at the rising dust cloud. The one that shouted soon has his head separated from his body. Five more shinobi die by a bright flash of light as Kotiz fires a small ki beam at them.

The previously gaping Shinobi quickly calm themselves and cast jutsu and shurikens at Kotiz, hoping for a quick kill.

A small grin graces Kotiz's lips as he decides to dodge the attack instead of just tanking it. He rips off the arm of the guy closest to him and then kicks him into another shinobi. The force of the kick sends both of them through a building, each dieing a quick, painless death. As the carnage continues, one cries out in panic, "Call for Lord Kazekage! Quickly!" The one that called out dies a second later.

He continues to pick apart the Shinobi. The once army was now dead and gone- replaced by carcasses. That is when the Kazekage came.

"Lord Kazekage!" One soldier that was lucky enough to escape the carnage calls out. "Please, help!" The soldier that spoke out isn't given enough time to explain the situation as a ki blast to his unprotected back makes him join his comrades on the ground.

The Kazekage, Gaara, gasps at the body of his fallen comrade in a very non-Gaara way. Gaara cared a lot for his people.

Gaara, faster than most could follow, commands his sands to attack the intruder. The sands close on on the intruder, who just stares at it with curious eyes.

Gaara smirked, thinking he had achieved instant victory, but he was wrong. Suddenly, as it was about to crush the enemy, the sand abruptly stopped.

The smirk on Gaara's face fell instantly as he sent out another mental command for it to go forward. It did not. Instead, it turned hind and came straight back at him with 2x the force.

Gaara is barely able to dodge the rebel sand, which causes it to hit the person behind him. Temari. His eyes widen in worry for his older sister as soon as the sand makes contact.

"Temari!" He shouts, rushing to her side immediately, all thoughts of Kotiz momentarily forgotten.

Which is a mistake he would regret. Very soon.

Suddenly, Gaara feels a hand wrap around his neck. He's lifted up and then slammed back down into the ground before he can say anything about it. The hand continues to lift him up and slam him down, slowly killing Gaara as he did so.

Finally, after the 10th throw down, Gaara is finally aware enough to go for a punch at the person behind him.

The person skillfully dodges the punch, but that's enough for Gaara to wriggle himself from the stranger's grip. Taking several steps back, he realizes that the person had managed to get past his sand defenses to be able to hit him.

"H-How! Who are you!" Gaara shouts out at the rising dust cloud. (Idk) The figure that was attacking Suna steps out of the dust cloud moments later, giving Gaara and whatever few Shinobi left in the village a good look at him for the first time.

To say they were astonished would be an understatement. They hadn't expected the powerful threat to be but a child. The child, looking to be over 10 years old, with black and blue armor and black boots with sharp tips. His jet black eyes stared coldly into their own eyes, frightening them. What made them even more worried was the dark belt wrapped around his waist-for some reason, it worried them.

The kid smirks. "Who am i?" He starts to say, staring Gaara dead on in the eyes. "Well. Just call me your worst nightmare." With that, he once again lunges at the shinobi, but this time going for Gaara. Quickly punching one shinobi through the chest and then grabbing another one by the neck and choking him to death, the child has a fast advance on Gaara, the one he presumed correctly to be the leader. Gaara held his ground, surprisingly, and seemed not at all fazed by his soldierś deaths.

But inside of Gaara, he was a raging tornado. It is certain that, if he still had Shukaku inside him, he would go on a rampage right then and there. 'No, I shall not let this situation control me. One man cannot take down a hidden village, that's impos-' Gaaraś thoughts are cut short as a all too familiar scream reaches his ears.

Temari.

Gaara whips his head to where the scream was heard, faster than a tornado. What he saw there made his mind lose all sense of reason. Temari, his older sister, was dead, her whole body burnt, as it seemed she had been hit by one of the weird kidś beams.

"TEMARI! NO!" Gaara shouts, running over to the crater where Temari lay. Tears start streaming down his face, and he falls over to Temari's side, bawling like the day he was born, with incomprehensible sadness.

He remembers back to when he first bonded with his older sister, shortly after Naruto had corrected him and made him think and see straight.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey, Gaara." Temari waves to Gaara as she runs over to him, panting. It's quite obvious she had been training._

 _Gaara smiles at his older sister. "Hey, Temari. How are you doing?" Temari smiles back at Gaara._

" _I'm doing good. Also, I was wondering, do you want to go have tea together? It would be nice." Temari answers with a grin and a face that seemed a little red from the embarrassment of asking the question._

 _Gaara smirked, not even bothering to answer. They both knew what the answer was._

 _Gaara silently walked behind Temari as she led the to the shop, taking in all of Suna and it's unending beauty._

 _The scene of Suna really was beautiful. Golden sand everywhere, houses made of more sand, buildings and shops hanging items for sale and signs that showed unique and different colors on them. He was proud to say that he loved his country. The only bad thing about Suna was the broken sand buildings-where previous war had taken place. Gaara inwardly frowns at this thought, dismissing it immediately._

 _Before long, Temari abruptly stops walking and Gaara does as well. Looking up at a grinning Temari, he looks behind her to see the reason for her happiness. They had arrived, at the tea shop, called_ _Gōrudensando. (The Golden Sand)_

 _Entering the shop, they are greeted by a man wearing everything made out of sand, if that's even possible. Sand shorts, sand t-shirt, sand sandals, you name any part of clothing, and it was made out of sand. ANY PART._

" _Follow me to be seated, please, Sir, and Lady." He asks, bowing respectfully to them. He leads them to a seat by a window. They both sit down and get comfortable in the very comfortable seats and then pick up the menus resting on the table to think of what tea to order._

 _Soon enough, Temari decides to get Hojicha and Gaara announces that he will have the same as his sister. Temari blushes at this but doesn't say anything about it._

 _The waiter smiles a fake kind smiles at the two, inwardly chuckling at the young siblings. He walks away, notepad in hand with their orders. "Your orders will be here shortly, in about ten minutes." He says._

 _Gaara and Temari nod and then get into a heated discussion about whether Wind Jutsu or Fire Jutsu is better, Temari going with wind and Gaara going with fire._

 _They argue like this for all of the ten minute wait, and the waiter sweat drops when he comes back to find them bickering._

" _Um…..Ma'am, Sir? Your tea is here." At the sound of the waiter's voice, they immediately stop argueing and instead scratch the back of their heads sheepishly, thanking the man for the tea before slowly sipping it with their spoons._

 _Temari almost yells out when she tastes how hot it is. She growls at a smirking Gaara who wasn't even bothering to use his spoon and was just sipping it. She calms down quickly and uses her wind jutsu (alas a small one) to cool down the tea a bit._

 _Using the spoon again, she sighs in content. "Just the right temperature." She says and then puts down her spoon, this time sipping the tea._

 _Gaara smiles at Temari. "This tea is quite good, don't you think Temari?" Gaara asks, getting a nod from his sister as she herself sips her tea and sighs in content once more. Seeing her happy like this, for she hadn't been happy in a long time due to her fear of him, Gaara smiled lightly._

 _Gaara knew their bond would keep on growing, and smiled lightly inside as he thought of this._

 _Flashback End_

Gaara slowly stands up, his body literally shaking. Shaking in rage, because of the death of his most loved person-his sister. Shaking in confusion because he still cannot understand how she died. Shaking in sorrow because of her death. And finally, shaking in pure disbelief at the fact that she is dead.

Gaara roars, never having felt so many emotions before in his life, even when Naruto had saved him. He jumps at the child, clearly blind in rage.

Kotiz raises his eyebrow in surprise as Gaara's power level shoots up by 200. 'Still insignificant.' He assures himself, actually getting excited for the battle before him. What, he's a Saiyan, it's in his blood.

Gaara reaches out his right hand about halfway to Kotiz, sending a wave of sand at him. Kotiz stares at the sand in shock. He had never seen someone control sand before. (He is unaware of the sand attack on him earlier, because since he has a stronger affinity for sand than Gaara sand won't hurt him.) He frowns though, when the sand suddenly falls to the ground to mix with the other sand, Growling in annoyance, he then rushes to meet Gaara in a clash of fists. Kotiz held back a lot since he wanted to have a good fight, but Gaara still winced as he felt the pain enter his fist. A big cloud of smoke kicked up from the intense clash of fists.

"Is that all you've got?" Kotiz's voice can be heard bouncing throughout the dust cloud, infuriating Gaara even further. "I guess killing that puny human girl that seemed close to you in some way wasn't enough to make this a good fight. Oh well, I'll end this quickly." The voice stops suddenly.

Gaara is now beyond pissed, and Kotiz's smirk turns into a full blown smile when he sees this from hiding inside the dust cloud. "Come on, come and hit me." Gaara frantically searches for the voice, wanting so much to hit it. "No? Then I guess I'll just hit you." The next thing Gaara knows, he feels a fist plowing into his face, and then a knee jabbing into his gut. He screams out and coughs out some blood as he's sent flying out of the dust cloud and into one of the buildings of Suna, causing it to collapse onto him.

Clicking his scouter as Gaara slowly gets up out of the rubble, Kotiz is pleased to see that his power level had dropped to a measly 15. Kotiz slowly stalks up to Gaara, knowing that he would be able to kill him, and knowing that nothing would stop him.

Suddenly, his scouter beeps at an alarmingly fast rate. His eyes widen as he scowls. One of the few people on the planet with a power level just a bit higher than his was heading this way. "Ugh. Gotta end this quick, my life isn't going to end today!" He says out loud, not caring that Gaara heard him. This time Kotiz runs to Gaara at a modestly fast pace, which is of course too fast for Gaara's eyes to follow.

Kotiz yanks the standing Gaara down to his height by his bright red hair, making the young man cry out in pain. Gaara's power level dropped to 10. "Heh, you wanted to know who I am?" Kotiz starts, slowly charging up a weak Ki beam in his right hand, which was not holding Gaara. "My name, it's Kotiz. You had better remember it, or I'll go to the underworld and beat you up for it, again." Kotiz says all of this in such a menacing tone, that even Gaara shakes in fear. "All of your men are gone, and you are about to be gone too. Any last words before I send you to the next word, pathetic human?" Kotiz asks.

Gaara simply tries to spit in Kotiz's face, making Kotiz lightly slap him after dodging the spit with ease. Gaara's power level dropped to a life threatening 0.5. "That's it, nothing eh?" Kotiz stares at Gaara, and Gaara glares back.

"Okay. Now, DIE!" Kotiz plunges his ball of ki into Gaara's chest after saying those last words. Kotiz stares at the eyes of Gaara as they slowly lose life with merciless glee that no child his age should have. No human child, at least. Gaara coughs one last time, before dieing. Just to check that he's truly dead, Kotiz scans him with his scouter, and is satisfied when the scouter picks up nothing, meaning that he's dead.

"Now, I gotta go." Kotiz says, not bothering to think it and instead says it out loud. After all, nobody could hear him. (Everyone is dead) "The high power level that I detected a little while ago is now moving with some that are a bit lower than mine-which is still worrying but oh well. It's only about 5 minutes away, so it's time to get flying."

With those last words said to himself, Kotiz takes off in a southward direction, in order to find his little hideout in the forest. "Hahaha, get ready you fools, I will be back to kill you all when I'm stronger than you!" He shouts, right before he disappears into the bright blue sky.

-With The Group Heading to Suna-

A while back, Konoha had received a distress call from Suna. It wasn't very long, and the one who sent it clearly died a second later, but it clearly implied that they needed help, and a a lot of help at that. The distress call went as so;

" _Help, needed, in Suna, now, large threat ple-AAAAAAAHH!" Was all they heard before they died._

Distress was evident in this voice as it died. Frowning, Konoha sent some of their best ninjas to assist Suna in defending against whatever threat they had encountered.

Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki were sent to help, although Naruto wasn't going to go at first, before he found out that his friend's village was in trouble and forced them to let him go.

And so, that's where they are, now inside sand territory, following Kakashi's Sensor Nin dog.

The dog suddenly stop moving and sits down. Kakashi stares at the dog questioningly, but all the dog does is shake his head. "No, you couldn't mean Pakku…." Kakashi starts, trailing off as if he'd had a terrible thought. Which he had.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm sorry, the scent is gone." Pakku says sadly while staring at the sandy ground with remorse. Looking to Naruto to see his reaction, all Pakku sees is a confused look.

Naruto asks Pakku, "Oy, dog, why are we stopping? And what's gone?! Ay! Answer me!" Pakku gains a grave looks to his face as he stares at the confused blonde.

Kakashi turns to Gai, who seemed to understand the situation. His eyes lost all of their shine for a while, and his 'youthfulness' dimmed for a few seconds, before lighting back up as if they'd never gone away.

It was quite clear that Gai understood the situation.

Kakashi gets a nod from a now almost crying Pakku, and thumbs up from a seemingly somber Gai. Kakashi turns to Naruto, who's face changes from confused to anxious to nervous.

"Oy, what's up guys, what's with the stares, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks, his verbal tic somehow coming out at the end.

Kakashi turns to Naruto, knowing how unhappy Naruto will be once he hears the news, but also knowing that it was his duty to tell him as his former teacher.

"Naruto…..Gaara is dead."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alrighty guys, here it is. The new fanfic that I've been working on for decades (jk lol) hope y'all like it.**

 **I've got nothing to say but vote in my poll, it's findable on my profile page, because if I don't get a vote or two soon then I'm going to have to pick myself which is a troublesome thing to do.**

 **If you're wondering if Naruto and Kotiz will meet anytime soon, the answer is no, because with how Kotiz killed Gaara, and since Naruto is more powerful than him, Kotiz would be killed, no matter what I do, it just wouldn't be Naruto to let someone who killed his friend off that easily.**

 **I know what you guys are gonna say-Isn't this going TOO WELL for Kotiz? And I'll respond, no. Because it's supposed to be like this, duh it's a godlike Kotiz fic, read the cover people.**

 **Anyways, see y'all around soon, brock the awesome dude is out!**


	2. Destroying Hōmupuranetto (Homeplanet)

**Heyyyyyy, it's me, Brock the awesome dude! I bet you all thought I was dead, right! Well guess again, cuz I'm not anywhere near dead.**

 **Sorry for not updating anything for months, it's mostly because I've been working on this chapter, and I've got school and all that. I'm not that old, I don't have a job yet, but I've been enjoying life too since I'm so young.**

 **Erm, please don't judge my work by age, because I do have a few years of writing experience. I appreciate you reading my fanfic.**

 **Forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter 0_0.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball super, dragon ball GT, or anything dragon ball in general, only the plot of this story. I don't own Naruto or any other multiverse I'll go too, either. Because, if I owned Dragon Ball then Goku would be the OP evil Saiyan kakarot and would have destroyed the Earth like he did in Universe 13. Also, Naruto would be evil and OP, too.**

 **Alright, with all of that off my shoulder, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Naruto asks Pakku, "Oy, dog, why are we stopping? And what's gone?! Ay! Answer me!" Pakku gains a grave looks to his face as he stares at the confused blonde._

 _Kakashi turns to Gai, who seemed to understand the situation. His eyes lost all of their shine for a while, and his 'youthfulness' dimmed for a few seconds, before lighting back up as if they'd never gone away._

 _It was quite clear that Gai understood the situation._

 _Kakashi gets a nod from a now almost crying Pakku, and thumbs up from a seemingly somber Gai. Kakashi turns to Naruto, who's face changes from confused to anxious to nervous._

" _Oy, what's up guys, what's with the stares, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks, his verbal tic somehow coming out at the end._

 _Kakashi turns to Naruto, knowing how unhappy Naruto will be once he hears the news, but also knowing that it was his duty to tell him as his former teacher._

" _Naruto…..Gaara is dead."_

Silence.

Nobody dares to say a word, now staring at Naruto. Naruto stares back at them, the look of confusion slowly but surely changing into disbelief. He looks at Gai, only getting a solemn nod from him. Turning to Kakashi, he gets a frown that he was somehow able to see through the mask.

"Hey, hey, guys. You, you don't have to joke with me like that, yeah!" Naruto's lips quiver into a strained smile as he glances at both of them who refuse to look him in the eye. Kakashi steps up, closer to Naruto.

"Naruto. I'm sorry, he's dead." Kakashi says with all of the will that he can muster. He falters for a second upon seeing the heart fallen look that Naruto had sent him, like the news absolutely crushed him.

"No way, no way, no way, NO WAY, YOU'RE LYING, YOUR ALL LYING, THERE'S NO WAY HE DIED, AND HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW IF HE DIED!" Naruto ends up screaming at them as he says this. Cringing, Pakku, Kakashi and Gai send him equally sad looks.

"Pakku lost Gaara's scent, Naruto. His scent literally disappeared. Scents don't just disappear like that. The only possible explanation is that he...died." Kakashi explains through gritted teeth. That's it for Naruto. He breaks down, and falls to the ground. He starts weeping like the day he was born, not getting up for a while,, and just staying there mourning the loss of his close friend. Eventually, though, he gets up.

Looking off into the distance, Naruto doesn't say a single word before taking off towards Suna, the two Jonin following close behind.

-At Suna(After the Battle and Kotiz's escape)-

Naruto's eyes are shadowed as he looks at what used to be Suna.

The once great, powerful Suna was completely demolished. Everything was in crumbles and rubble. Even the sand around the destroyed village seemed to be flowing in a sad, mourning pattern. A growling sound erupts from Naruto's throat.

Without looking up, or even moving, his eyes still shadowed, Naruto turns to Kakashi.

"Kakashi….Who did this?" He asks, his voice sounding so intimidating that Kakashi takes a step back. Sweating, he turns around and starts to search the rubble for clues of who could have done it so that Naruto wouldn't get angry at him.

Kakashi frowns as something doesn't add up. The crime scene looked just like any other destroyed village, but he felt like there was something that he was forgetting. Frowning even more now, he concentrates with all of his might. Then he feels it coming back to him, the thing that he had been missing. Looking to the ground, he sees that a name was written on the place where he stood, in blood. Cleary done through someone's last dying breathe.

 _ **W**_ **at** _ **c**_ **h o** _ **u**_ **t for** _ **t**_ **he Mon** _ **s**_ **te** _ **r**_

Kakashi gulps, his fears having been proving right from that very phrase.

Seeing Kakashi's look of distress, Naruto rushes over to him. "Kakashi, what is it, did you find out something?" Naruto asks, a bit rushed because he wanted revenge. Kakashi turns his eyes onto Naruto, and Naruto sees a look that he thought he would never see in the eyes of Kakashi.

Hopelessness.

Giving up.

Disbelief.

All mixed in to form a strange look of sadness and defeat from the ninja.

"Kakashi, what's wrong. OY, KAKASHI! OY!" Naruto shouts at his former teacher, snapping him out of his daze of hopelessness and back to reality. Kakashi stares at Naruto the moment he is back, before nodding at him slowly as if that would explain his thoughts.

Seeing Naruto's look of confusion, however, Kakashi elaborates. "I know who did it." Naruto gasps and clenches his fist as he leans in closer to hear better. "A monster did it. The monster that everyone is talking about? Yeah, that's it. It seems like we underestimated it, as it was able to take down a whole hidden village by itself, and a Kage to boot!" Both people stare at Kakashi after the explanation.

"But, that's impossible!" Naruto shakes his head the impossibility of it. Kakashi just nods back, earning a cry from Naruto as the Kyuubi's Chakra fills him, making him gain a red-ish hue. "I'm going to find this jerk…." Naruto starts, getting into the position used for a Shunshin. "AND KILL THEM!"

Naruto disappears faster than they can stop him.

Kakashi silently curses to himself, him Shunshinning away after Naruto and Gai following up, Shunshinning quickly after Kakashi and Naruto.

"These next few days are gonna be hard."

For once, Gai is the one that says the most intelligent thing in the group.

-With Kotiz, in the Forest-

Upon landing in his hideout in the forest, Kotiz immediately begins to look at his hands in awe and childish wonder. (He is a child)

He had noticed in the midst of his fight with the red haired guy. 'The pathetic human looked like he was attacking me with...sand, at times?' His mind isn't able to process what happened in the fight.

"GAH! Whatever. I have better stuff to do, like training!" Kotiz shakes the thought of the sand out of his mind and walks into the tree house that he had made.

-1 month later, Minato POV-

'Ugh.' I look at my current opponent, none other than the famous Madara Uchiha. 'He's gained complete control of the Juubi now. I wasn't able to combat him before, how will I do it now?' I look over to where Madara is cockily standing over the body of my unconscious son, Naruto. I look next to myself to see my other sons and daughters, Nimato, Kushi and Kina, panting in exhaustion just like me.

"Kina!" I hear Nimato shouting out in worry and desperation as Kina blindly charges at Madara in an attempt to save her older brother.

I myself grab Nimato's collar when he tries to rush after Kina and I throw him into the ground to stop him short. I then run after Kina, ignoring my child's pleas.

When I get to Madara, all he does is stare cruelly at me. Currently he has Kina in a vice like snake grip, his foot still firmly planted on Naruto's back. I growl and rush at him to attack him, intent on killing him.

I start of with a bang going with a Rasengan. He dodges the Rasengan but I throw my tri pronged kunai beside him and flash there with another Rasengan. I yell angrily as he turns intangible with whatever jutsu he was using to do it. Jumping back, I form a few hand seals and sit in a cross-legged stance, breathing in and out calmly as I meditated.

"Even though it would be fun, I'm not going to let you go into Sage mode." Madara says, stalking towards me at a moderate pace. I start to sweat in nervousness. 'I won't be able to go into Sage mode in time. Then, the only thing left is-' I quickly glance at each of my children before shaking my head in denial of the thought.

'I can't cause them anymore pain.' I turn and look into a bush that had somehow survived the war this long. Looking inside the bush, I see something. Scratching my head sheepishly, I pull the thing out of the bush.

What I see astonishes me. 'The demon brat that I used to call son!' I inwardly growl at the kid who was sleeping soundly with a frown on his face. 'But this could work to my advantage.' I pick up the brat and smile menacingly at it. 'You are the perfect vessel for it.'

Rushing over to where my children are trying and failing to hold off Madara, I shout for them to come back. I quickly unseal two scrolls, placing one on top of the brat. The scroll glows and instantly melds into the Kyuubi. The thing's clothes cover up the seal, but I'm sure that it's there. I then turn to Madara.

With the second scroll, I unseal many, many, many tri pronged kunai. Madara's eyes widen at this. The moment I throw the trip pronged kunai down near him, he turns intangible. I smirk confidently and use one of the kunai to get close to the traitor. Touching his back, a glowing sealing array appears on it.

I push the sealing array into the brat's array, using all of my chakra and will power to do so. Surprisingly, the demon doesn't even stir and keeps sleeping soundly.

Coughing, I throw the Kyuubi into the ground much like I did 2 and a half years ago. After all, what could go wrong?

I walk away and off to go back to Konoha, a smile on my face as I know that my mission was accomplished in defeated Juubi Madara.

'It doesn't matter, after all. It's not like he'll ever find out about the Juubi.' I arrive back at Konoha thinking this thought.

-With Kotiz (Normal POV)-

Kotiz abruptly wakes up. By instincts, he feels the unfamiliar, non grassy ground beneath him. The place he was laying felt as hard as a rock.

Kotiz listens to his surroundings for a while, before determining that nobody was around him at the moment. Slowly cracking open one of his eyes, he is absolutely flabbergasted at the scene before him.

Destruction is all he sees for miles and miles on end, bodies and carcasses everywhere, huge deep craters spread about. It looked like a warzone. 'It is a warzone!' Kotiz realizes. He also realizes that he's still laying in his bush. 'But that means...Is this my hideout?'

All trees and land from the hideout had long been burned to dust. The only reason Kotiz had survived was because of his Saiyan blood. Kotiz looks down at his hands, feeling a huge amount of hatred and rage build up inside of himself.

'They took it.' His eyes are shadowed, his expression unreadable. 'They took it. Those stupid humans. All of MY FOOD!" Kotiz roars to the barren grounds. He runs over to one corpse and kicks it and then Ki blasts it to bits. Finding a severed arm on the dirt, he gives it the same treatment as he did the corpse.

Kotiz takes off flying in the direction which all the survivors of the war had ran off in-the one place his scouter detected life at. Not that he knew, but the place is called Konoha.

So blinded with rage at his food being gone, that he doesn't notice that a few of the survivors have power levels over level 2000. He also doesn't notice his own power level increasing steadily and subtly along the way.

LTM {3500}

-With Minato (Not his POV, mind you)

Minato had just arrived back a few minutes ago, his children heaving themselves in his steed, and all the surviving ninjas following as well, supporting each other so they could stand.

The civilians of the village were waiting for Minato, Nimato, Kushi, Kina, and Naruto to come back from the war.

Upon reaching the wall, they had started chanting, "Lord Fourth Hokage! Lord Fourth Hokage! Lord Fourth Hokage!"

Even now, the cheers are still faintly heard.

Back in his Hokage office, Minato calls in the living ninja one by one, giving them assignments to help repair the village. No missions yet since the war just ended.

Minato and his children go back home after Minato finishes working out all of the financial and political problems of the war. Smiling all the time, they sit down and relax. After all, they had just went to war.

They relax like this for an hour before Nimato decides to play war with his younger siblings. They are all soundly beaten by their older, wiser, and craftier big brother.

Naruto scowls, Kina gives Nimato the puppy dog eyes, and Kushi's hair goes up in demon tails much like her mother's. The glance at each other then nod, deciding to rush at Nimato. Thus begins their spar.

The noises of their spar are so loud that they don't notice half of Konoha being obliterated instantly. They also didn't notice everyone in the village dying too.

It's only when they bring their spar outside at Kushina's yelling at them getting the house dirty that they notice the carnage outside the house. Gaping like fish, they just stare at everything before rubbing their eyes.

"Daaaaad!" They call out after assuring themselves that it wasn't a dream, hallucination, or Genjutsu.

"What is it kids?" The children hear their father's calm voice call out from inside. For a moment they don't reply back and Minato starts to get worried.

After waiting for what seemed like hours to Minato but was actually just a few minutes, Minato, worried and tired of waiting for a response, decides to come out to see his children himself and ask them what they wanted.

"Hey, Nimato, Kushi, Naruto, Kina, what ar-" Minato stops talking as soon as he steps through the doorway. What he sees scares him, frightens him, truly terrifies him.

Right in front of him, was Konoha, or at least what used to be Konoha. It looked much like Suna did when it got destroyed recently. He knew this because he had went to see Suna soon after Naruto had went to Suna upon hearing the distress call.

But that wasn't what scarred him for life. What truly scarred him for life was what was directly in front of him.

The dead bodies of his children.

Each were mangled in some way. Nimato's head was torn clean off and his arm snapped in two. Naruto's legs were ripped off and then he was scorched to death by some sort of fire elemental Jutsu. (A Ki blast, actually, but he doesn't know what that is.) Kushi looked fine overall if not for the irregular and inhumane way that her waist was twisted, showing clear signs of her spine being broken. Finally Kina, who suffered the same fate as her older brother Nimato with harsh, bloody decapitation.

Falling to his knees, Minato doesn't detect the incoming hand until it's too late. He's grabbed by his collar and lifted up into the air by the hand easily. Minato comes face to face with a person. A single person, and a kid to boot.

The kid stares at Minato as if he was nothing more than a bug in his path. This sends shivers down Minato's spine. He tries to stare back just as coldly but fails miserably.

"So. You have a power level of 2005? Pathetic, you're just a weakling." The kid comments. Minato looks on in awe and fear as he charges up a blue ball of some type of fire Jutsu. It looked slightly like the Rasengan, although not very much.

Realizing that this was the person who killed his kids, Minato struggles in his grasp, until he takes sight of the body he was holding in his other hand.

The body of his wife, Kushina.

The split second in which he decides to remorse her death rather than to struggle back is plenty enough time for the perpetrator to plant his blue ball of energy deep within his chest.

Minato cries out in pain, being brought back to reality. He looks into the face of the person who was about to kill him. He growls at who he sees, once again. He saw the stupid child that was the Kyuubi.

 _Flashback_

" _Minato!" Kushina yells at her husband, seeing what he was about to do. "Don't do it, Nato has a life to live, don't ruin it, pls, MINATO!"_

 _Minato looks down at his newborn son with pity. He was the only newborn child of that day-thus he had to do the sealing. Minato, about to seal the Kyuubi into his son, notices something moving behind a tree nearby. Minato grabs the object out of the tree and inspects it._

 _But the time that it takes him to do this is enough time for the Kyuubi to break one of it's claws free from the chains. 'I won't be sealed again, especially not into that brat!' With this thought in mind, the Kyuubi sends his claw at the child and lances it right through._

 _Kushina stares at her dead son in terror, and then she looks back at the Kyuubi with unending hate. Her chains strengthen even further and as a result he is even more secure than before, but the damage has been done._

 _Minato, not willing to look at the dead body of his newborn son, decides to look back behind the tree that he'd seen something behind earlier._

 _To his great surprise, what he finds behind the tree isn't a thing. It's an it. A baby, presumably a boy, who looked even younger than his newborn son. Minato gives the new child a wicked smile. 'You will suffer for my son's death.' Somehow his now twisted mind (Due to his son's death) blamed the death of his son entirely on a newborn, which made no sense at all. Thus, he picked up the baby and put them on the sealing array instead, after painfully taking the body of his dead newborn son off of the array._

 _That's when Hiruzen arrived, tricking him into not throwing away his life for no good reason and leaving him to put up with all of the paperwork._

 _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Real Minato thinks this at the end about paperwork)_

 _Flashback End_

"Kyuubi…...Did you kill my family?" Minato asks this with a very deep, dark and threatening tone to his voice. His eyes are shadowed somehow, his face tilted down, a murderous aura surrounding him.

Kotiz simply laughs off the Killing Intent and glares at Minato. He smirks, not even gracing him with an answer. This makes Minato even angrier, and in his anger he makes a mistake. He rushes at Kotiz, not thinking at all, blinded by his rage. Making him easy pickings. Kotiz smacks away his offending right punch and slams his left foot into his stomach. (since he's unable to reach his face due to his small stature)

Minato goes reeling back, but Kotiz gives him no time to rest, unleashing a left hook at his stomach right afterwards and then sweeping his feet from under him. Kotiz then picks the downed man up and throws him high up in the air.

Kotiz charges a Ki blast in his hand and then throws it at Minato. A huge explosion occurs in the air, and Kotiz smirks inwardly, thinking he had won. Thus, all the adrenaline that he'd had leaves his body and his power level drops to it's regular one. Kotiz frowns at the feeling of losing power.

But Kotiz doesn't have time to think, as in the next moment his head is smashed into the ground, by a bloody, beaten, and burnt Minato.

"How did you survive that?!" A surprised Kotiz shouts at Minato. Minato doesn't answer him and picks him up by the scruff of his neck. He then starts to repeatedly punch the boy in the face without mercy. Each punch draws blood and makes Kotiz's power level drop by 50.

Kotiz growls, knowing that if this continued he'd lose, even though his power level was now higher than Minato's because of his beating earlier. 'My power level will soon be lower than his, I must do something!' With quick thinking, as soon as Minato reels his arm back from a punch, Kotiz kicks him in the face. This doesn't harm Minato much, but the shock of it causes him to drop Kotiz. That is all the time Kotiz needs to retreat back a few steps. Minato recovers a few seconds later, and then they have a long stare down.

"Let's end this, shall we?!" Kotiz shouts over to Minato, who still doesn't respond. Kotiz then realized that Minato wasn't awake, he was actually doing all of this subconsciously. Kotiz charges up a large Ki blast. Minato charges up a Rasengan, and then changes it into a Rasenshuriken, having learned the technique from one of his sons, Naruto.

Kotiz gives out a large battle cry as he runs toward Minato at top speed. Minato does the same. The two attacks clash in the middle as they both thrust their hands toward each other. Minato gives a grunt in effort to keep up with the strength of Kotiz's attack. Kotiz, on the other hand, smirks, knowing who had won.

Minato starts to disintegrate from the force of Kotiz's Ki blast. Minato grits his teeth. He knows that he will die. One of his vital organs, his lung was already halfway gone, and only a great medic nin like Tsunade could fix that. Minato somehow subconsciously knew that Tsunade wouldn't be able to make it in time to prevent his death. Therefore, with the last of his life, he pushes all of his power into the rasenshuriken, determined to take the life of the fiend in front of him with him.

Minato dies just as he sees his attack plow through Kotiz's own and strike the kid down. Minato is smiling in his death, thinking for sure that Kotiz was dead.

-One Hour Later-

A figure moves from the rubble of the battlefield. Obviously the only thing alive, as everything else was a bunch of corpses. The figure shifts to see the dead body of it's latest opponent. He smirks in victory.

The figure limps out of the Hidden Village of Konoha, quite injured themselves. 'What a wonderful view.' Is their thought.

The most distinct feature about this figure is the furry tail waving behind their back, and the ragged, caveman clothes they wore. Kotiz smirks at his victory. "Hah, I survived that attack, and now I'm going to get even stronger!"

Unable to fly or even run, he turns to a random direction in an attempt to find a temporary shelter for him while he healed.

Soon coming upon a grand forest, he walks inside immediately. 'The wildlife seems less aggressive here than in my forest-good.' He thinks after a few minutes of observing the forest's wildlife.

Continuing deeper into the forest, he comes upon a cave. A bear lumbers out of the cave. Kotiz quickly and swiftly chokes the 'weak' creature to death. Going into the cave, and finding no more animals, he grunts in satisfaction.

Kotiz walks back out of the cave to find leaves for a bed. Luck for him, there's trees everywhere. In just 15 minutes he has enough to sleep on. He brings the leaves back into the cave and arranges them accordingly. Kotiz does one last scan of the area to make sure he wouldn't be jumped on and eaten in his sleep.

Still seeing no dangerous predators, Kotiz lays down on the bed of grass. Kotiz finds himself immediately falling asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, I know that chapter was a lot shorter than the last, but this was the best place I could think of to end it. If I'd waited any longer, I would have had to type a lot longer.**

 **Thanks for the responses to this fanfic, I didn't think it would get so many hits. To tell the truth, I didn't make this even near the beginning of my writing interests. I actually wrote this when I was about nine years old, the first chapter I mean. I've been saving it ever since in my drive, I don't know why I saved it though.**

 **So yeah, that's all I've got to say. I can't exactly answer reviews yet since I don't have enough reviews, but if you want me to then review and instead of PMing you I will answer in the next chapter.**

 **Might be a bit before I can get the next one out, Peace! Brock the awesome dude is out! (For now, Mwahahahaha!)**


End file.
